


Pictures of You

by MissChioga



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChioga/pseuds/MissChioga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of something that I wrote a few years ago on fanfiction...reading through it again recently pretty much made me want to claw my eyes out and wonder how I had written something so bad. </p><p>So, I'm gonna take a crack at rewriting it and hope that it turns out better. I haven't written anything in a year though, so go easy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of something that I wrote a few years ago on fanfiction...reading through it again recently pretty much made me want to claw my eyes out and wonder how I had written something so bad. 
> 
> So, I'm gonna take a crack at rewriting it and hope that it turns out better. I haven't written anything in a year though, so go easy.

It was a rainy day in Boston when it happened. Alyxis Love was sitting in a coffee shop, surrounded by a group of friends all laughing and carrying on with their normal day to day lives after a long day in school. She had just reached for her almost empty Dr. Pepper and brushing a strand of long brown hair out of her face when the shrill tone of her cell phone cut through the soft noise of the coffee shop. Alyxis’ eyes scrunched together for a moment as she saw the caller ID, unsure of why she would be getting a call from Jeremiah Mercer now.

“Everything okay Alyx?” Sarah looked over at her friend, concern written on her face.

Alyxis nodded, standing up and taking her phone outside, staying under the awning of the coffee shop and leaning into the window as people passed by, hunched over in raincoats and under umbrellas as they walked back and forth in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone, “Hey Jer…what’s going on?” There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment,

“Alyx, its mom.”

“What happened?” A lump formed in her throat suddenly, Jeremiah wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important and Evelyn Mercer wasn’t one to have her sons call people for her. What could have gone wrong?

“There was a shooting,” On the other side of the phone, Jeremiah Mercer cleared his throat, “Mom got shot.”

“Is she okay?” There was silence again, “No, Alyx. She’s gone.”

The phone fell out of her hand and she slid onto the ground, putting her head between her legs.


End file.
